


Start My Fire

by Axelex12



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, MILFs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Abby Clarke, POV First Person, Post-Divorce, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A newly divorced lady meets a younger fireman, thanks to tiny kitchen debacle with cake.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Start My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Abby Clarke is 48 Year old divorced housewife.  
> Evan Buckley is 28 Year old fireman.

I am a forty-eight-year-old woman who recently had to start fending for herself. I'll admit it I am spoiled rotten. My parents pampered me; then my ex-husband continued it. But about a year ago my ex-kicked me out of the house and told me to figure it out.

I have no idea how to cook or clean properly I always had someone else to do that for me. I spent my time planning parties for my ex-husband and work clients of his. Going shopping and the salon to make sure that my roots never showed.

The things that my ex-said to me crushed me he said I was a lousy wife in and out of bed! I never thought I was that bad; I will admit that sex wasn't that fun for me. But I think some of that his fault. I have only had three partners, but he was the worst in bed. He only worried about himself he would cum, and I would be left wanting. I would then go into the bathroom and get myself off so I could have an orgasm.

When he kicked me out, I decided that I would show him that I would be just fine without his help. I got an apartment and a job. Yes, a job! I work at an office as the administrative assistant. What dear hubby didn't know was that because he was the sole provider during our marriage, I was to get alimony. I laughed so hard at the look on his face when he was told to pay me fifteen hundred dollars a month. What's the old saying it's cheaper to keep them.

I have been doing well with my job, and with the alimony, I decided it was time to get into a small house. I will admit I hate apartment living. I found the perfect house for me in a nice quiet neighborhood. I got all moved and settled into my new life.

I was asked to make a dessert for the office for a birthday luncheon for the owner. I groaned knowing that I can't cook very good. I decided to try to make a cake; I figured even I couldn't mess up a cake mix from a box.

Was I So wrong I can mess up a cake! I got the cake batter made and put it in the oven. The box said twenty-eight to thirty minutes to cook. I decided to read a book that I had just started. I guess I was more tired than I thought, I fell asleep on the couch until I started hearing an alarm and smelled smoke. Then I remembered the cake!

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, I opened the oven door, and black smoke came billowing out. I started coughing as the smoke detector was going off and I was waving my hand in front of my face as I was opening the back door and the window. I went outside for fresh air so the house could air out.

I was standing in driveway when a fire truck came roaring up. The firefighters were jumping off the back of the truck grabbing the hose to hook up to the hydrant across the street. I was in awe watching the firefighters in action before I realized that they were going to go into my house and ruin it.

I ran over to them and asked the first man I came up too "Excuse me, sir? Who called you? There is no fire I just burnt a cake in the oven."

He was looking down at me with a scowl on his face then he simply replied: "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, sir. I didn't call you so please don't go into my house." I responded and asked him. He just stood there shaking his head at me as he was walking away. I heard him yell out "Buck!" A young, tall, handsome man with dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and a beard went over the man I had been talking too. They both kept looking over at me shaking their heads.

Finally, Evan Buckley walked over to me and said "ma'am" as he nodded his head at me. "Please call me Abby," I instruct him.

Evan nods his head at me then responds "Buck, I was instructed to go inside the house to verify that there is no fire." Then he asked me "Where is the kitchen in the house?"

"It is in the back of the house; the back door is open," I replied. Buck walked around the house and was gone for about ten minutes before he came back around to the front of the house. I was standing there waiting for him.

He walked over to me with a cocky smile on his face "Miranda you are correct there is no fire."

"Yes, I know," I replied. Then I asked Evan "Can I go back inside now?"

"Yes, ma'am you can, you have quite a mess to clean up." He informed me. I just nodded my head as I walked back to my house.

I looked at my kitchen groaning knowing that it was going to be hard to get my oven clean. I heard the fire truck leaving as I started cleaning. I had been cleaning for about an hour when my doorbell rang. I was not expecting anyone when I opened the door I was very surprised to see Buckley standing there in street clothes.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked him looking into his deep brown eyes.

Evan was rubbing the back of his neck looking at me before he replied: "I thought I would see if you needed any help with the cleanup?" I was very surprised at the gesture I stepped to the side so he could come inside.

As he is walking inside, I commented to him "That is a very nice gesture of you, but that is not necessary."

Buck stopped to look at me and replied "I know I don't, but you seemed to be quite distressed earlier. I thought maybe you could use some help." I just stood there staring at him in disbelief. I starting walking back to the kitchen.

I looked over my shoulder at Buck and told him "Come on back I am just about done but could use your help." Buck followed me into the kitchen.

"I can see you have been working hard." He commented as he entered the kitchen.

I nodded my head before I responded "Believe me this is not how I planned on spending my evening. I knew it was a mistake when they asked me to bake." I stood there shaking my head looking around the kitchen. I let out a deep sigh before I got down on my knees again to continue cleaning the oven.

After a few minutes, I felt like he was watching me, I looked over my shoulder to see Buck standing there staring at my ass. I started laughing at the situation, I continued cleaning and asked: "Enjoying the show?" All I heard was "Yes."

I thought hell he's staring, so I decided to tease him. I started stretching further away, so my pants go tighter across my ass. I was also over emphasizing on wiggling my ass. I heard a groan behind me I started giggling and stopped what I was doing too looked at Buck all innocent like and asked him "Is everything alright?"

He was standing there shaking his head. He started cleaning the walls over the oven, so his legs were right by my head, I looked over at him to check him out, and I noticed that he has a nice bulge in his jeans. Buck looked down at me with a smirk and asked: "Like what you see?"

I didn't answer him knowing that my cheeks were beet red from getting caught. A few minutes later when he least expected it, I simply said "Yes." Buck started laughing.

We continued cleaning and making small talk. When we got everything back in order, we sat at the kitchen table to have a beer and relax.

Buck was eyeing me oddly so I simply asked him "What?"

His response was a chuckle, shaking his head before he replied: "You are a beautiful lady even with a smudge of dirt on your cheek." I went to wipe off the smudge, but Buck reached over to me and wiped it off for me. I could feel my cheeks turn red from the attention he was giving me.

"Thank you." I said to him; then I asked him "Are you hungry?"

He got all serious looking at me then replied "No I don't think that is a good idea. You tried to burn the house a few hours ago."

I shot him a dirty look and replied "I did not purposely try to burn my house down! Besides I was going to offer ordering a pizza." I could tell that I was whining and pouting. Buck started laughing as he threw his hands up in a surrender move.

"A pizza sounds great," Buck replied. I asked him what he liked and called the pizzeria to order the food.

"If you don't mind I want to go get cleaned up I feel gross from the smoke and all the cleaning," I asked Buck as we were getting up from the table to sit in the living room.

Buck said that he was fine with that and I swear I heard him saying I would love to join you when I went to get the money for the pizza out of my purse to give to Buck to pay the driver if I was not back out yet. When I handed him the money, I had a questioning look on my face, but he never said anything else.

I went back to my room to get some clean clothes before I went into the bathroom. I noticed that my pussy was wet. It has been a long time since I was attracted to a man. When I was in the bathroom, I got completely undressed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I don't have the best self-confidence due to my ex-husband. I am tall and curvy, I have an hourglass figure, but I am probably thirty pounds overweight, so I have a poochy belly from having a couple of kid's years ago. My breast is a C cup and a little droopy, definitely not as perky and when I was in my twenties.

I turned around to look at my backside, I giggled thinking damn I am all hips and ass. I looked straight at the mirror again and looked at myself. I have brown eyes, freckles, long blonde hair with auburn highlights (that needed to be touched up to cover the gray and cut). I cocked my head to the side and smiled and decided right then that I am a good person and worth being loved!

I started touching my breasts, and my nipples got hard as pebbles. I was pinching and twisting them which was making my quim even wetter than I already was. I slid one hand down my stomach to my quim to feel how wet it is, I then spread my lips with my first and third fingers to be able to flick my clit with my middle finger. I shivered at the little shock waves I was feeling in my pussy.

I inserted my middle finger inside pussy hole and started sliding it in and out. I needed to get into a different position standing was not cutting it. I went back into bedroom and laid on my bed putting my feet flat on the bed with my knees bent. Now I had much easier access, so I was able to move one then two fingers in and out of my quim.

I had lost track of time foundling myself I was so into the feelings I was creating that I did not hear the door to my bedroom open. Buck stood in the doorway watching me rubbing the bulge in his jeans. I was on the verge to have an orgasm when I opened my eyes and seen Buck. I got startled and removed my hand and sat up quickly.

"Don't stop because I am here. I want to see you come!" Buck told me as he started walking into the room.

I could feel my cheeks turn beet red from embarrassment. Buck sat on the edge of the bed just looking into my eyes when he asked me "May I join you?" All I could do was nod my head at him.

Buck stood up from the bed and started taking off his clothes when he got to his boxer briefs I knew I was in for a treat. When he pulled his underwear down his hard cock stood straight out in front of him. Oh my God! His cock was beautiful it looked perfect to me. Also, it is the biggest cock I've ever seen. He puts my ex-husbands to shame.

Evan just stood there for a minute, so I reached out to touch him. His cock was there waiting for me to give it some attention. I moved to the edge of the bed and wrapped my hand around the shaft and slowly started moving my hand up and down. I could not stop staring at his cock.

I looked up to see Buck watching me with a smile. Then he asked me "What do you want to do with it, Abby? It's yours to do as you wish."

I looked back at his cock in my hand and could see the precum dripping out of the tip of his cock. I leaned in and licked the precum off, and I heard Buck groan. I have not given a blowjob in a long-time hubby wasn't overly fond of them. I put the head of Buck's penis in mouth and flicked my tongue around the head before I slid down halfway on his shaft to get used to his size. After I had slid up and down on his shaft a couple of times, I went down to the base and buried my nose into his pubic hair.

I swallowed a couple of times to get used to his size. I gagged until I got used to him. I started bobbing my head up and down holding his balls in my left hand and my right hand holding his ass cheek. As I was bobbing up and down, I looked up at Buck, and he was watching me giving him head. He placed one of his hands on the back of my head to help keep me in place on his cock.

After a few more minutes Buck pulled out of my mouth and instructed me "Miranda, I want you to lay on your back in the middle of the bed." I shifted and moved to lay down for him.

Buck crawled up on end of the bed up between my legs. He spread them wide to look at my quim. He then laid down keeping my legs open with his shoulders. He lightly blew on my pussy which gave me shivers. He then spread my lips open to lick me from asshole to clit. I reached down to keep his head in place between my legs as I was moaning.

He was flicking my clit with his tongue as he inserted a finger inside my pussy hole. I was very wet and ready to come. I started thrusting my hips to move with his finger and tongue. I could not hold back any longer and arched my back as I came all in his mouth. Buck lapped up all of my juices before coming up and laying on top of me.

Buck leaned into me to give me a kiss I could taste myself on him. I could smell my scent all in his beard. Buck paused from kissing me and asked me "I know we have been touching and tasting one another, but now I want to fuck you. Can I?"

I started laughing and replied to him "You better! I want your cock inside me now!"

Buck leaned up spit in his hand to rub onto his cock before he slid it into my pussy. I sucked in my breath and held it while he settled into place. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me, but first, he whispered to me "Breath."

I let out my breath in a rush laughing, kissed him and started moving my hips. Buck started out slow and steady as I wrapped my legs around his waist using my heels to push on his ass to help push him into me. Buck got up on his knees garbed my legs to spread me wide as he started thrusting harder and faster into me.

He then put my feet onto his shoulders as he leaned into me thrusting harder and faster. I was moaning loudly and yelling "Yes!" over and over. I could feel him build up and knew he was going to cum very soon. He didn't have a condom on so he asked me "Miranda, can I come in you or do I need to pull out?"

I yelled at him "Come inside me fill my pussy up full!" That is what he did when he pulled out and laid next to me I could feel his cum running down my ass.

We were both breathing hard and looked at each other. All I could say was "Thank you!" Buck laughed and said, "No, Thank you!" He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

He started laughing and told me "To think I was coming to tell you that the pizza was here. I didn't hear any water running, but I could hear you breathing heavy. So, I got curious and opened the door."

I started laughing so hard that my whole body was shaking and replied to him "Hell, I never made it into the shower yet! I was thinking about you and got horny."

Buck was smiling at me and stated "Good; now we can do this more often with each other." I nodded my head in agreeance.

I started getting out of bed I looked down at Buck and told him "Since I never got that shower I am going to go do that now. You are welcome to join me if you would like."

Buck got off the bed, and we went to the bathroom to get in the shower together. Once I got the water temp just right, we both stepped into the tub. We were cleaning each other he paid extra close attention to my pussy and ass while I was paying extra attention to his cock and balls.

I noticed that when we rinsed off the soap that Buck was erect again. He turned me around to have my back to his chest. He was grinding into my ass while kissing on my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. He then whispered into my ear "I have to have you again!"

I leaned forward to give him my pussy from behind; he had no problem finding the hole. He grabbed my hips to thrust into me hard and fast. I was getting tired of bending over, but before I suggested a position change, he reach around to rub my clit to bring me off at the same time as he did.

We came together in the shower. Buck pulled out, so we soaped up again real fast and rinsed before turning the water off. We each grabbed a towel and dried off our bodies.

Once we were dried off, we went back into the bedroom to get some clothes on. Buck put his jeans on commando as I put on my pajamas to wear.

We went out to the kitchen to eat cold pizza we were both starving. Once we got our food, we went to sit in the living room to talk.

I was watching Buck, and it dawned on me that he was young. So, I had to ask him "Buck, how old are you?"

He didn't even hesitate "I'm twenty-eight. Why?"

I started coughing thinking I was choking on my food. "Twenty-eight? Really? Shit, my daughter, is twenty-four and my son is twenty-two." I was shaking my head and stated out loud "Holy shit I just robbed the cradle!"

Buck put is food down and just looked at me all serious like before he said anything. "Miranda, I know that you are in your forties and that is what attracted me to you. You are gorgeous and sexy as hell. You are a MILF that I want to fuck over and over again."

I know I blushed, but I could not deny that I did not want this new friendship to end. "Buck, I want to continue fucking you also!"

"Good I don't see why there should be an issue with our age." Was how Buck responded.

We continued eating and talking to get to know each other better. I started yawning and looked at the clock and seen it was midnight. "Oh, my I need to get my, butt to bed, I have to get up at six am to get ready for work. Plus, I need to get up a little earlier to stop and buy a cake." I was shaking my head laughing.

If it weren't for my inability to bake, I never would have met Buck. We got off the sofa to throw our paper plates away. Buck went to my room to get the rest of his clothes. When he came back out, he was completely dressed and ready to go.

I walked him to the door, and before I could open it, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me long and hard. We had exchanged phone numbers earlier, so we promised to keep in touch with one another.

After Buck left, I leaned on the door letting out a big sigh. I then had a huge smile on my face as I was turning out the lights. I can't wait to see Buck again I will make sure it is very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
